


All is fair at the fair

by Connah



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Cute Moment, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, it's been a long time since i last wrote so I'm sorry, just fluff, meanie, mingyu wants to ride the ferris wheel, put it together and what do you get?, they're at a fair ground, wonwoo is afraid of heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connah/pseuds/Connah
Summary: Mingyu convinces Wonwoo to go on the ferris wheel at the fair. Wonwoo doesn’t really like heights, but he likes Mingyu enough to try it. Everything was going just fine until they got stuck at the top.Challenge to me and my friend to get back into writing! Oneshot fluff
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	All is fair at the fair

The flashing lights, the games, the screaming from rides and rollercoasters. Mingyu loved the fair that each and every year it came to town he just had to go. It had become a ritual with him, and this year was his first time with a date. 

Him and Wonwoo had been dating a few weeks, and as far as Mingyu was concerned it was going slowly. Very slowly. Wonwoo said he preferred it like that, really getting to ‘know’ each other before really making a move romantically, heck they hadn’t even kissed yet. All they had done was hold hands! But tonight Mingyu wanted that to change. And where would be a better location than the ferris wheel?

Up at the top, secluded, just the two of them. Overlooking all the beautiful scenery of the fair below them and into the distance of the night sky, Mingyu couldn’t think of anything better. And hopefully neither could Wonwoo.

“No.” Wonwoo flatly said.

“Oh come on! It’s not a rollercoaster, it’s literally just a big circle it’s super safe.” Mingyu tried to persuade his boyfriend. He pulled on Wonwoo’s arm a little but Wonwoo didn’t budge.

“Exactly, it’s just a big, boring wheel that goes around and around and you’re stuck sitting there for five whole minutes.” Wonwoo defended himself.

Mingyu smirked.

“Are you scared?” He pestered.

“No!” Wonwoo immediately retaliated, making Mingyu believe him even less.

“Just admit you’re afraid of the ferris wheel! It’s nothing to be ashamed of, in fact it’s really common-”

“I’m not afraid, I just don’t want to sit on a stupid wheel-”

“Sounds like what someone who is afraid would say-”

“Ugh, alright fine! I’ll go on the ferris wheel.” Wonwoo finally caved, throwing his hands up a little in frustration. Mingyu grinned in victory.

“But if I fall asleep or something because I’m so bored you have to make sure I don’t fall out.”

Mingyu reached down to hold Wonwoo’s hand.

“Of course.”

As they waited in the line Mingyu talked away about some of his favorite memories at the fair. Wonwoo, being his usual self, didn’t always reply in full sentences to what Mingyu said, but simply hummed and nodded to show he was paying attention. But Mingyu felt that something didn’t sit right.

“Do you really hate the fair that much?” He asked, sadness tinting the tone of his voice.

Wonwoo finally looked at Mingyu, which he hadn’t done the entire time they were stood in line.

“The only thing you wanted to do so far was try the food, or play those fish hook games where you win a prize. Are you really that bored here with me?”

Wonwoo couldn’t help but frown at his boyfriend’s words.

“No, I’m sorry.” Wonwoo tried to soothe him, stroking the palm of Mingyu’s hand with his thumb.

“I’ve just never been to a fair before, I didn’t really see the point in the past. I never had anyone to go with.”

“But now you have me.” Mingyu smiled lightly, Wonwoo gave Mingyu’s hand a squeeze at those words.

“Oh, we’re next!”

Mingyu excitedly ran towards the carriage, sitting down on the right-hand side he looked forward to see a less than enthusiastic Wonwoo slowly coming to join him.

The employee placed the bar over their laps and slowly but surely the two of them were leaving the ground and heading up towards the top.

This was everything Mingyu would’ve wanted. A beautiful warm night, the loud sounds of the fair slowly dying down below them as the ascended on the wheel. Just him and Wonwoo. Finally, maybe this could be the moment where they could share their first kiss. Mingyu slid his hand along the bench in an attempt to find Wonwoo’s.

But he didn’t.

Looking to his side, he noticed Wonwoo had his hands wrapped tightly around the rail.

“Don’t you want to hold my hand?” He asked curiously.

“Aren’t you supposed to hold the rail at all times? For safety?”

Mingyu chuckled.

“You can let go with one hand, you won’t fall.” He held his hand up for Wonwoo to take, which he did firmly and heavily before their hands dropped down to the space between them.

As the two of them neared the top, Mingyu sighed happily.

“Isn’t it really pretty? I’m really happy you came on here with me. Because there’s something I wanted to do.” He hoped his timing would be perfect.

Wonwoo looked over to Mingyu curiously, feeling Mingyu shift in his seat a little sent Wonwoo’s heart racing, but not with excitement. Feeling the bench rock a little his eyes widened, and then suddenly.

_Eerrrrrrkk!  
_

“What was that!?” Wonwoo almost exclaimed, immediately letting go of Mingyu’s hand to grasp hold of the rail with both hands again, tightly.

Mingyu jumped a little at the sudden stop, not full expecting it, but also at his boyfriend’s reaction.

“It’s probably somebody just getting off.” Mingyu reassured him with a small laugh, trying his best to look below to see what was happening.

But Wonwoo wasn’t convinced.

“I don’t think it’s supposed to make that noise.”

“It’s old, it’s going to be creaky here and there.” Mingyu explained.

“That’s not making me feel any better.” Wonwoo half snapped.

…

“You really are afraid, aren’t you?” This time Mingyu wasn’t teasing his boyfriend, his voice was full of genuine concern for him right now.

“I’m **_not_** afraid of some ** _stupid_** wheel.” Wonwoo repeated. Leaving the two of them in silence for a moment.

A minute passed... Two minutes... five... The tension in the air was only getting thicker as they hadn’t started moving yet. Mingyu looked over the edge to see what was happening again.

“Why aren’t we moving yet? Does it take this long for someone to get off?” Wonwoo asked, the anxiety I his voice apparent and rising.

Mingyu mused over the side before answering.

“I don’t know. I think maybe it’s broken.”

“WHAT?” Wonwoo gasped in fear.

Mingyu quickly turned to look back at Wonwoo, who was now clearly panicking.

“Calm down, I’m sure they’ll get it fixed soon.” He soothed but Wonwoo was definitely too far over the edge to calm down now.

“How can I stay calm? What if we’re stuck up here for hours? What if they make us climb down because they can’t fix it? Oh my god, Mingyu I knew this was a bad idea why did you make me come up here-” He began to ramble, and all Mingyu could do was look on in confusion. He had no idea what had gotten into Wonwoo.

“Whoa whoa, I thought you weren’t afraid of ferris wheels?” He counteracted. 

“I’m not!” Wonwoo barked once more, but this time it seemed broken and scared.

“...I’m afraid of heights.” 

Of course, now it all made sense.

“Wonwoo, if you’re afraid of heights why didn’t you just tell me?” Mingyu seemed totally shocked. 

Why the hell would he agree to come to a fair, a place with rollercoasters and rides which involves heights, if he was afraid of them?

Wonwoo blinked heavily, hands still firmly grasped onto the rail as he attempted to look anywhere other than down.

“Because you were so excited to come here, I didn’t want to say no.” He began. 

Mingyu stared in awe.

“I thought maybe I could just watch you go on all the rides. I didn’t expect you to make me go on them.”

Mingyu smirked. 

“You really did that for me?”

Wonwoo didn’t look at Mingyu, he couldn’t. He was too paralyzed by fear to look around or even let go of the rail in case something terrifying happened like in one of those ‘final destination’ movies.

But if he did look he would’ve seen just how softly Mingyu was looking at him in that moment. As if nothing else existed.

A few moments passed by quietly until the ferris wheel started to make creaking noises, causing Wonwoo to panic even more.

“We’re going to die up here, I just know it. Mingyu I want to get off-” Wonwoo began to panic once more, this time the boy began to shuffle around on the bench anxiously, making it sway lightly back and forth, thus adding to his stress.

“Wonwoo, just calm down-” Mingyu tried to say but Wonwoo had stopped listening altogether. 

He was trying to grasp at anything sturdy and safe, whilst at the same time refusing to look anywhere but closing his eyes only made him feel more scared. Wonwoo’s breath sped up and Mingyu began to worry if he was going to have a panic attack.

“I just want to get down- I want to get down-” He began to repeat over and over.

Then Mingyu took his hand, and Wonwoo finally looked over to him.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, they’re gonna fix it calm down.” He petted Wonwoo’s hand gently in an attempt to calm him, but when that failed he cupped his face instead.

“Just look at me, okay?” Mingyu asked, but Wonwoo was still too distressed to pay full attention.

“I can’t breathe-” His repetitive words turned into, Mingyu looked at him in concern.

What the hell was he supposed to do to stop his boyfriend having a panic attack 200 feet in the air?

He did the only thing he thought he could do.

Keeping a firm hold of Wonwoo’s face he pulled him in to a kiss. Pressing their lips together forcefully and dryly and holding them there for a few moments.

Eventually their eyes closed.

Mingyu heard Wonwoo’s breath slow down through his nose, feeling his jaw unclench between his hands and his face relax. 

They stayed there for another minute like that.

Mingyu felt Wonwoo’s hands creep along his arms, gently peeling him away from his face until he was no longer holding Wonwoo and eventually their lips seperated.

“Why did you do that?” Wonwoo mumbled. There was no trace of restlessness in his voice anymore and Mingyu felt relief wash over him.

Until he had to explain, of course.

“I... read online somewhere that holding your breath can stop a panic attack.” Mingyu didn’t sound 100% certain on that fact as he pursed his lips together in thought.

“And you wouldn’t listen to me so- the only way I could think of, to get you to hold your breath, was... well...” He trailed off, clearly not needing to explain much more than that.

Wonwoo just stared at him for a minute. Honestly he was shocked Mingyu would know such a random thing about panic attacks, but surely he was grateful right now.

“Thank you.”

Suddenly a small jolt made both of them jump out of the moment. The ferris wheel began moving again and they both sighed heavily with relief. Wonwoo practically grabbed his chest to feel his heartbeat return back to normal.

As the wheel slowly came around the two of them looked around nervously, unsure how to address what had just happened now that it was all over.

“So... That was our first kiss, huh?” Wonwoo broke the ice. Mingyu felt heat prickle at his ears and cheeks.

“I guess so.” He replied with a gulp.

There was another moment of silence before Wonwoo continued.

“Guess it could’ve been worse.”

“At least you weren’t crying.” Mingyu teased. Wonwoo simply rolled his eyes but the smirk on his lips told Mingyu he wasn’t taking it seriously.

Finally the two of them disembarked. Wonwoo felt like he could lay on the ground forever after what had just happened, but the two of them walked away quickly to continue around the fair.

“So did you want to go on a rollercoaster or something? I can hold your jacket and watch.” Wonwoo suggested. He really didn’t want this stint to make Mingyu feel like he had to stop having fun.

“Nah, I’ve been on them a million times.” He shrugged off. He reached for Wonwoo’s hand to pull him off in a different direction.

“How do you feel about haunted houses?”

Wonwoo paused, pulling Mingyu back a little as he stood still.

“I love them.” He said with a warm voice.

“Great because I’m terrified. So we can call it even because it’s going to scare the hell out of me.” Mingyu pulled on Wonwoo’s hand to move them forward again.

“Deal."

* * *


End file.
